Like An Animal
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: Batista shows John that he's not the one that quits... SLASH. Batista/John


Title: Like An Animal

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: John/Batista

Warnings: sex

Summary: Batista shows John that he doesn't say I Quit

Disclaimers: Not mine

Notes: Seeing sweaty, writhing John during OTL made me really, uh, happy, ;)

Chapter 1/1

His back slams against the wall and he's positive there's a hole in the plaster. But he doesn't take his eyes off this animal, this predator glaring at him like a feral beast of the night, to look. His focus doesn't waver. Not with Dave Batista practically salivating, a rabid wolverine intent on mauling him. John knows he's angered the Animal, knows that they've gone past the point of no return. Because there's no forgiveness in those chocolate brown eyes that he's been in love with for years. The fury contorting that handsome face destroys him.

"You motherfucker," Dave seethes, muscles flexing and bulging with each angry step, the veins in his forearms protruding underneath the force of his clenched fists. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could've fucking killed me! Was that your objective? To put me in the fucking hospital? WHAT WAS IT JOHN?" Dave's inches from John, his entire body heaving with rage.

John's never backed down from anyone in his life but being on the receiving end of Dave's temper is almost enough to make him run. But it's his own damn fault. He didn't stick to the script. He was fueled on adrenaline, wanting to make his statement to the world that he was no man's bitch, and yet… He could have seriously injured Batista with his egomania and carelessness. "Dave, I-"

Dave shakes his head, "Don't," some of the fury was abating, leaving behind a coldness that had John yearning for the fiery wrath. "I don't get you, man. I said I quit. You won. Our feud's over. I'm done with wrestling. Couldn't you have given me at least some of my pride? So that I could have retired with dignity?"

"I'm sorry," John says quietly, raising his hand to touch Dave's face, to do something to convey his sincerity, heart aching when Dave turns his face to the side to avoid it. "It doesn't mean anything. They're just words to you. But I shouldn't have went that far. You hate me."

Dave's hand strokes John's bare chest, finger tips brushing against the beads of sweat trickling down his abs. John wonders how much pain Dave is in; the pain that he caused. His caresses just barely graze John's pecs, nipples stiffening as Dave teases the buds expertly; Dave always knows which buttons to push. John feels himself hardening in his briefs. "I don't hate you, John. I just don't understand you right now," he murmurs and it takes all John has not to moan; the tent in Dave's trunks is obscene, reminding John exactly how huge his older lover is. Reminding him how much he covets being taken by Dave Batista. Reminding him that he's probably lost Dave. "I never figured you to be like Randy."

John's gazing at Dave, cobalt eyes wide with shock, "Dave, I'm _not _Randy. Don't you fuckin' compare me to _him_! I didn't string you along with empty promises then leave you a goddamned broken mess. A mess that _I_ cleaned up! Yeah my self centeredness got in the way and fucked you over but I didn't cheat on you with a fuckin' twink!" Now John's pissed and the shadow that's crossing Dave's face is unmistakable.

"I never quit this relationship, John. But maybe _you_ did," Dave hisses, "Out there. In front of what I have left of my fans. You emasculated me!" The growl is inhuman and John's shoved against the wall for a second time, Dave's massive, muscular body stopping him from escaping, molded against his own. John can't stop the arousal flaring in him; there was something insanely animalistic and erotic about being on the receiving end of Dave's anger. Two, half naked bodies trembling with passion. Sweaty. The smells of sex lingering in the air. Dave's just as turned on as John, his cock framed sinfully by the tight, black spandex.

"I didn't-"

Dave's pressed against John and John can feel every solid, delicious inch of that thick, meaty cock. "I'll make you say I quit tonight."

The snarl goes straight to John's dick.

"I never give up."

"I'll have you _screaming_ I quit, John." Dave's unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans quickly, having becoming an aficionado at it; the two weren't known for being patient. John feels his face heat with embarrassment. The prominent wet spot dotting his boxer briefs… The way his hole is twitching with anticipation… No one's ever had this affect on him. "You're a whore. Already dripping and hard," Dave squeezes him through the cotton, "So hot, John."

"For you," John groans, hips pushing forward involuntarily, briefs swelled from his erection. "Only you, Dave. No matter what, it's always you," he doesn't care he's babbling or that he must look like a wanton slut in Dave's eyes.

Dave pulls down the waistband of John's briefs, cock jutting proudly from between burly thighs, pearly droplets of precum slicking the head. Dave's sinking to his knees. His mouth wraps around John's cock. John eyes roll back into his head; Dave's mouth is warm, moist, and wildly irresistible. He's about to thrust, wanting Dave to take every last inch but Dave's hands are on John's hips, keeping him in place. The pace is slow, far too slow John's liking. Dave's licking, nibbling, doing everything but applying that oh so glorious suction that Dave's mastered in the past year.

He knows exactly how John likes to be pleasured. "Oh, fuck, Dave, don't. Please, stop _teasing_ me, I need you. Please, I swear I'll never do anything to piss you off again just- _Oh!_" he moans loud enough that he knows anyone passing by his private room is hearing him in the throes of ecstasy. Dave's spreading John's legs wide. He feels a finger circling his rosy bud; his cock jumps in Dave's mouth.

There's no lube but John hadn't expected there to be. Not with how aggressive Dave is. With how hurt he is. John's going to take it like a man, even though it's going to hurt like Hell, being impaled on ten inches of solid girth. They've never done it dry and the perverse, warped side of John wants it. To submit to Dave, to the animal…

John whimpers when Dave's mouth is gone.

"Bend over," Dave's voice is in John's ear and he can do nothing but obey, hot and bothered by the dominance Batista is exuding. John's been the more assertive of the two, especially in the beginning when Dave was still healing from Orton. And this… This was beyond any of John's wildest, most lewd wet dreams.

"You're so sexy, baby," Dave's deep, husky voice is pure stimulation for his already fiery libido.

Two fingers were stroking John's inner walls, his back arching like a cat mid stretch. "Dave, _please_, I need you to fuck me."

"Say it. Tell me you quit."

John glances over his shoulder, throwing Dave a furious glower. His eyes widen as he sees that Dave's completely naked, his cock his leaking copiously with pre-come. It's red, so red, so swollen. It only makes John hotter for Dave. "Dave! Don't make me wait," he mewls, about to wrap his hand around his cock when he a sharp swat to his ass leaves him stunned.

"No. That's mine. I'm not letting you cum until you tell me that you quit." John's shaking his head, body betraying him as he rocks back against the fingers in his ass, the tips just barely inside him now, rimming the tight ring of muscle. He knows that Dave's deliberately teasing him, testing his limits. John's head his resting against the wall in front of him, mouth slack, face flushed. He feels Dave's hands part his ass, body tingling when he feels a warm, wet tongue licking his hole. His balls are swollen with the need to cum and his cock is demanding his attention.

"Just say the words and I'll give you what you want."

"Goddamn," John grunts, Dave's tongue grazing his hole, not doing anything but rimming him. He hears Dave pleasuring himself, the fapping noise of a cock being pumped vigorously in a fist reaching John's ears. Fuel added to the fire. "I… I quit! You asshole, you got what you wanted now- Ah, oh fuck yeah!" John screamed, Dave not wasting any time as he slid his entire length in John. The burning pain was there but the pleasure outweighed being taken dry. And having his man, his lover, as the one bringing him the gratification he so desperately needs…

Dave's pounding into him furiously. Rough. Violent. Making John's entire body quake underneath the force of his thrusts. His hands are leaving imprints behind on John's hips; there'll be bruises in the morning in the exact shape of Dave's fingers. John doesn't have to touch his cock. His orgasm is already building inside him, a snake uncoiling in the depths of his body.

The head of Dave's cock is brushing against his sweet bundle of fuck with every sure piston of Batista's pelvis. That colossal column of flesh is filling him like no other ever has. No other man _or _woman can substitute for Dave Batista. "I'm gonna cum," John's writhing on Dave's cock, sliding up and down, clenching his inner muscles around Dave's cock, knowing it drives Dave wild.

"Cum for me, baby," Dave's panting, cock reaching record hardness in John's ass and it's-

John's shout is guttural and pornographic, climaxing, hearing Dave's swears and curses. Feeling the warmth of Dave's cum spill in him. Feels that cock pulsate. It's enough that John's toppling over into an all too rare second orgasm that has his knees buckle underneath him. Dave's arms are around his chest, supporting him, keeping him from falling to the floor.

John winces when Dave withdraws. "Ouch, babe."

"You loved it. Admit it."

John rolls his eyes, grabbing a spare towel from one of the chairs, in the process of wiping himself off when he actually _sees_ Dave for the first time since their match. His eyes aren't clouded by anger or remorse. And what he sees kills him. "Oh my God, Dave," he mutters, shaking his head in horror. "I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I-" The bruises are across both ribs, leading towards his left arm. There's another bruise quickly blackening his right eye.

"It's ok," Dave smiles wanly at him, "Shit happens. Just… why through the floor, man?"

John's not grinning as he hesitantly touches Dave's injuries. "I think you need to see the trainers."

"I would but Princess destroyed the room."

There was no mistaking he was talking about Orton. The comment got a small smile out of him, "Yeah, he would. Let me get dressed and I'll go with you, alright? I feel like shit for doin' that to you."

Dave rifles through his bag, pulling on boxers and loose sweat pants, "We'll get over this."

"Yeah but-"

"I broke your neck, John. I think I can forgive a couple of broken ribs and a black eye."

"Well, that was _before_ we started dating. Now it's like, husband abuse or something," John frowns, "Wait, does that make me the wife?"

Dave's laughing as he shoulders his bag and starts to leave, John still naked, "You said it. Not me."

"Dave! Wait! I'm not the wi-… fe," he finishes, the door closing shut.

It wouldn't be easy, John knew.

But they'd make it.

They always do.

* * *

Oh god, this story made me hott :O I mean, wow, cold shower!

And the twink that was mentioned: CODY hahahahaha

Hope you all enjoyed this. =)


End file.
